greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 38
Synopsis for "Kingdom, Chapter Four" After being thrown from John King's blimp, Oliver Queen and his companions have been caught at the last moment by Green Lantern. Unfortunately, King is persistent, and continues his attacks, requiring Ollie to suit up as the Green Arrow alongside the Lantern. A man in a heavy metallic suit begins firing rockets at them, and while Hal ensures the rockets never meet their marks, Ollie attempts to shut the suit down. After succeeding, Oliver wonders that he's never seen this guy before, but clearly, he is one of many puppets of the psychotic egomaniac John King. King, meanwhile, has captured his daughter Mia, and promises to give her the life she should have had, if she will only tell him what Mack Morgan had said to her before he'd had him killed. Angrily, she spits in his face, reminding that he killed her mother. He warns that she will grow to love him again. Ignoring him, Mia demands to know what he did with Zehra Darvish. In responds, he shows her a photo on his phone of Zehra, bound, gagged, and hanging upside down. He admits that he hasn't decided what to do with her it will depend on how Mia treats her father. At Seattle General Hospital, Dr. Cross finds Dr. Reynolds treating his patient, intending to pull the plug on his life support, claiming it's a new directive for the hospital. If Cross attempts to contravene that policy, he will be eliminated. Worriedly, Dr. Cross runs for his life, and is saved, to his surprise, by Katana. After getting to safety, Oliver attempts to call Zehra with an apology, but gets sent to voice mail. Upon hanging up, he receives a message from Dr. Cross, and Oliver invites Green Lantern to come with him. They find Katana and Cross attempting to hold off two of Doctor Reynolds' men, armed with tasers. Fortunately, Lantern puts a stop to them before Katana can kill them. Safe, Dr. Cross explains how Dr. Reynolds is euthanizing patients needlessly. Katana adds that she has been tracking John King's Clan for months, and when she received no support from A.R.G.U.S., she came to Seattle herself. While Katana escorts Dr. Cross to safety, Felicity Smoak shuts off the lights so that Ollie and Hal can sneak up on Dr. Reynolds. Unfortunately, Reynolds cuts the power to all ventilators and life support devices at once. Hurriedly, Hal creates breathing tubes with his Green Lantern Ring, instructing Ollie to seek out and stop Reynolds while he keeps all the patients alive. With Felicity's help, Ollie finds his way to the control room, and turns life supports back on after knocking Reynolds unconscious. Afterwards, Ollie expresses his thanks to Hal, but Hal warns that he can't stay to help with King. He broke the rules by using his ring on Earth in the first place. Others need him more. Ollie questions Hal's commitment to his own people, but watches him go. Unfortunately, Ollie is left to deal with a new development on his own. A news conference shows the police commissioner claiming that John King was attacked by the Green Arrow, and therefore the vigilante is now public enemy number one in Seattle, with a reward of five million dollars on his head. As passers by begin attempting to point him out to authorities, Ollie tries to get out of sight, worrying that King is turning his city against him. Elsewhere, King begins torturing Zehra. Appearing in "Kingdom, Chapter Four" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *John Diggle *Felicity Smoak *Mia Dearden *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Katana *Batman (Mentioned Only) Villains *John King *'Doctor Steve Reynolds' Other Characters *'Doctor Cross' *Mack Morgan (Mentioned Only) *Zehra Darvish Locations *Seattle **'Seattle General Hospital' Items *'Green Arrow's Bow' *Green Lantern Power Ring *Soultaker Sword Vehicles *'John King's Blimp' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-38 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_38 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-38-kingdom-chapter-four-public-enemy/4000-475414/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)